


Can You Keep It

by formosus_iniquis



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 22:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6925888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formosus_iniquis/pseuds/formosus_iniquis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt fill from <a href="https://almart96.tumblr.com/">almart96</a>: Meg and Mariel are dating and during a taping of Free Play, Meg decides to tell Ryan an embarrassing story about Mariel that happened the previous weekend. Mariel finds out and tries to stop Meg from finishing it. She even tries force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can You Keep It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almart96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almart96/gifts).



Meg bounced on the sofa beside Ryan, propping her arm on the back so she could impatiently wait for him to finish telling his story about his latest VR antics. Her wiggling impatience didn’t go unnoticed, “Meg do you have something to share with the class?”

She gave him that smile, that shy, fake innocent one that made the shippers go wild, head tilted as she looked up at him through her eyelashes. “If you’re sure you’re done, Ry Ry,” she said.

“Well I could keep talking about some of the new demos we’ve been playing-”

“So you remember our hot pepper stunt from last week,” she interrupted, safe in the knowledge that she at least pretended to listen to Ryan.

“Our poorly concealed torture of Tyler, I do remember that.”

“So you remember how our dear Mariel won because she’s been preparing for something like this her entire life, and you got second because you’ve completely destroyed your insides.”

“The diet coke has ruined me,” he agreed.

“Well as our loyal Free Play viewers know Tyler and Mariel are wonderfully in love,” Meg paused for only a second as a pen came flying from off the set, narrowly missing her. She continued even as Ryan looked between her and the direction the pen had come from, concerned, “But not everyone knows that I’m her dirty little secret, her side piece.”

“Tyler looks devastated,” Ryan reported for their future audience, “he is one of those people that didn’t know this.”

Meg didn’t bother to hide her giggle, it was too funny watching Tyler try to hide his. He and the rest of the broadcast team were watching Mariel rummaging around for something in the booth. “Sorry you had to find out this way, Ty,” Meg said through her giggling.

“It’s okay,” Tyler said with fake weepy voice that sounded like it belonged in their telenovela trailer.

“Anyway, like a good side ho, I took Mariel out to lunch after we filmed that.” Ryan jumped as a handful of candy hit the two of them and the couch. Meg wasn’t even going to acknowledge that anything happened, except to eat a piece that had landed in her lap. “You know that new Mexican place that just opened?”

“Michael went for lunch the other day said it burned a new asshole in his esophagus.”

Meg could feel herself beaming at Ryan for setting her up so beautifully before turning to see Mariel glaring at her. “So that’s where we went to lunch, because I wanted a margarita and Mariel was still bragging about her iron stomach.” Meg held eye contact as she said it, watching Mariel’s annoyance grow.

She managed to catch the plush toy that came sailing at her face.

Meg tossed it back at Mariel, sticking her tongue out at her fuming girlfriend. “So we set down and order, I’m more worried about getting a little bevved, and I’ve got our dear, sweet Mariel relentlessly mocking my poor, white tolerance for spicy food.”

The closer Meg got to the embarrassing part of the story the stronger Mariel’s glare grew, Meg was mostly sure Mariel had run out of things to throw at her.

“Our food comes and so do our drinks.”

“If Mariel weren’t trying to set fire to the set with her eyes right now, I’d be wondering why this story is still happening,” Ryan said.

Meg sighed, dramatically falling into Ryan’s side, “Where’s your sense of storytelling, someone can edit this for time.”

“I work in Achievement Hunter, I know the difference between storytelling and filling silence.”

Meg sat up again, crossing her arms across her chest in a pout that would translate well to the camera. “Fine, I’ll cut this amazing story short. Mariel got -”

Meg cut herself off with a yelp. Mariel had given up on her campaign of throwing things to shut Meg up and had stormed on stage, she scooped Meg up carrying Meg off the set bridal style.

“Are you really doing this,” Meg asked incredulously, her arms wrapped around Mariel’s neck to stay cradled in her arms.

“You wouldn’t shut up,” Mariel said, “so I’m shutting you up.”

“What’s gonna stop me from just shouting so the mic picks me up?” Meg asked, eyebrow raised in a way she hoped seemed both challenging and flirtatious.

The answer was apparently make it so she couldn’t.

She was shut up by the warm, insistent pressure of Mariel’s lips on hers, that familiar feeling of them moving against hers; by the way Mariel’s hold around her knees tightened as she licked her way into Meg’s mouth. She couldn’t even think about talking when she was more worried about chasing Mariel’s lips as she pulled away.

“That how she usually shuts you up Tyler?” Ryan asked from onset, Tyler watching the action from the spot that Meg had been stolen from.

“Nah man, but that’s probably why she’s seeing Meg on the side.”

Mariel set Meg back on the ground gently, Meg kept her hands wrapped around Mariel’s neck where they’d gone when she’d first been picked up as Mariel’s settled on her hips to hold her in place.

“Mariel’s silencing technique involves a lot of tongue,” Ryan relayed to the camera.

“All so I wouldn’t say that she can’t handle spicy food or her liquor. Oops,” Meg said.

“We’re cutting this out,” Mariel sighed hiding her face in Meg’s neck. “We’re cutting all of this and filming a new intro.”

“Not a chance of that happening,” Meg said, “Tyler back me up.”

“I’ll make sure she doesn’t blackmail Peyton into editing it out,” Tyler agreed.

“I hate you,” Mariel said.

Meg grinned moving a hand so she could poke at Mariel’s side, “No, you don’t.”

“No, I don’t,” Mariel agreed. She could feel Mariel smiling where her face was still buried in Meg’s neck.

“Good,” Meg said pleased that despite the teasing Mariel wasn’t actually upset, the game wasn’t fun when feelings got hurt for real. “Cause if you were really mad at me I was going to have to come up with a way to make it up to you.”

Mariel moved just enough to look Meg in the eye, her head still pillowed on Meg’s shoulder. “I might be a little upset,” she said.

“Then I guess I’ll have to find a way to make it up to you, maybe later tonight?”

“Only if you can keep it to yourself.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me here on tumblr, I'm [formosusiniquis](http://formosusiniquis.tumblr.com/). I post some of my shorter ramblings that don't make it over here


End file.
